


powerful with a little bit of tender

by bookwormywriter



Series: Immortal Passion Pictures [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Porn, Blow Jobs, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Coming Untouched, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Porn Star Power Couple, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safer Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormywriter/pseuds/bookwormywriter
Summary: Nicky and Joe work for Immortal Passion Pictures, a well known up and coming indie adult film and sexual education company.  Today is a sub-goal day and some fanmail unboxing.  And also a sexy surprise.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Immortal Passion Pictures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910332
Comments: 34
Kudos: 196





	powerful with a little bit of tender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2manyboys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2manyboys/gifts).



> Alright so this is inspired a bit by the other porn AU from the kink meme where I was basically like "what if they all worked for an indie-sex positive company"; which is basically how this happened. Probably going to write at least one other or two other pieces if people enjoy whatever the hell this is.

Nile raised her gaze from the monitor before flipping it around on the table. “You’re all set. Four second delay. Chat’s lively today.”

Nicky tilted his head a bit, shifting from his spot on the couch, he could see himself on the delay shifting, framed well. Joe dropped the few packages on the coffee table next to the live feed. Laughing at something flashing up in the chat. 

“They’re pouting that they can see us but not hear us.” Joe pointed toward the section of the screen displaying the countdown to live timer, grinning again when a flood of hearts and waves swarmed the chat. “Nile do you want a drink?”

“I’ll take a canned coffee, yeah.” 

Joe nodded, rounding the side of the couch. “Nicky?”

“Water or lemonade is fine.”

Nicky turned his attention to the packages, separating them into neat piles according to size and if they were envelopes or boxes. He took the bottle dangled next to his face and twisted the cap open, sipping from the fizzy lemonade. 

Nile grinned, looking over her phone from her place behind the camera. “You’ve got some newbies in chat. Everyone’s playing nice, though. Lots of people who are excited to be here.” 

Joe settled next to Nicky, pulling a pillow behind his back as he also tugged the table forward by his feet, grinning at the dry look Nicky shot him before bending to move it properly. The monitor flashed a small warning and Nile nodded at them from her vantage point.

“Hello everyone, thank you for being so patient while we set up; we’ve got a new camera, too. Say ‘thank you, Nile’, everyone.” Nicky greeted. He swept a hand through his hair, pushing it back from where it was slightly in his eyes. “See, Nile. You have lots of admirers.”

Nile rolled her eyes. “We know who they’re really here to see,” she replied.

Joe rolled his eyes back to her and then directed his attention toward the chat, keyboard balanced on his knee. “Thank you to all of our fine moderators today, if anyone has any problems please let them know—FuzzyWuzzy and RadioactiveDessert are in charge today. If you have questions for our monthly Sex Eeducation Sunday the shortcut is available to type it in. Reminder that we’ve got experts on kink lifestyle coming on. Next week is Thirsty Thursday where we drink and mix cocktails and usually play some kind of games together. In two weeks we have Nile showing her photography and doing some digital art, and because we reached a sub goal last live show we’ve got something special prepared for later tonight.” 

“And of course, thank you all for being here and spending your afternoon, evening or… perhaps even morning with us. We’ve got lots of wonderful gifts to open, we can’t wait. We’ve read most letters already, so thank you.” Nicky picked up one of the boxes, then set it down, looking at Joe. “Do you want to start somewhere?”

“Mm, Nile, you pick the first one—for those of you who are new and aren’t overly familiar with either of our instastories, Nile is the main camera operator for Immortal Passion, she’s the one who makes us look good.”

Nile snorted but stood up, waving a hand in front of the camera in greeting and then pointed to a box in the mid-size pile. “The one with the butterfly tape.”

Nicky nodded his head and Joe extricated it from the pile as Nicky picked up the folding knife from the table and flicked it open with a snap. “We really should open these before we start going live.”

“And deprive our dear viewers of the unwrapping of the package? That’s the best part.”

Nicky carefully sliced through the tape before closing the knife. He pulled out the package protecting bags and tossed them aside before peering in. Picking up a note he held it out toward Joe as he hauled out two bottles of drink mix. “These look fancy,” he toted up the two black bottles up toward the camera.

“I hope that you enjoy these two sample bottles from The Owl’s Brew here in Vermont, USA. They’re a self-made all organic company and their drinks can be mixed with either an alcohol, usually suggested on the bottle, or seltzer since I know Joe doesn’t drink—very kind of you to remember, thank you. The two flavors I sent you are Wicked Margarita and Chai Pina Colada. Enjoy, and thanks for the hours of content, Rowan.” Joe folded up the note and peered toward the two bottles, taking them from Nicky and turning them in his hands. “These look good. Oh this margarita mix has habanero pepper in it.”

Nicky hummed, carefully unscrewing the cap of the chai mix and sniffed it. “These will definitely be put to good use, thank you Rowan.”

Joe tucked the box away, picking up a second one and taking the knife from Nicky, opening the box. “Any good questions yet, Nile?”

“Mmm,” Nile scanned her eyes over the chat. “We got a ten dollar tip from HuggieHoney for the mods.”

Nicky beamed at the camera. “Thank you very much! The mods deserve all your love, really.” 

“Oh, here’s a question, how come in your personal videos you’ll speak to each other in various languages but not even in work videos together?”

Joe paused from peeling the tape back. “Because even when we’re together on set we’re…” He scrunched up his face in thought for a long moment. “I suppose it’s more of an intimacy thing? When I’m at work even with Nicky I’m aware that I’m _acting_.”

Nicky nodded his head in agreement. “We may use pet names in English, but the rest is ours.”

“And sometimes those of you who we choose to share that with.” Joe finally ripped the final piece of tape off. He tilted his head, peering at the contents before grinning viciously. “Which one of you read our newly updated toy list?”

Nicky peered up from where he was reading chat and typing in some answers, hooking his chin on Joe’s shoulder to look in the box. “When did you put that on the list?”

Joe pulled out the sleek black box, shaking a few packing peanuts loose from the box. “Last month, I think?” He turned the box so that the front display of the clear masturbation sleeve was shown to the camera. “I thought you might want to use it for some of your personal videos.” 

Nicky gently took the box from Joe’s hands, rubbing his cheek to Joe’s shoulder in wordless thanks as he read the package. He raised a brow and opened the box, shaking the toy out, snorting when the included package of lube rolled out unceremoniously and landed on the floor. “Oh, that’s really convenient, actually. It’s open ended, that makes cleaning way more simple.” He rubbed his thumb inside of the stroker, nodding slightly to himself. “This is going to be fun to try.”

Joe blinked a few times, looking back to the pile of gifts, expression equally mixed between besotted and aroused. He snatched another box, opening it. “There was no note, so thank you mystery toy fairy.”

Nicky grinned a bit, tugging over a box of his own. “No, you can’t know what the surprise later tonight is, that’s why it’s a surprise.” He pulled out the note from the box, skimming it. “This is for you, Joe.” Nicky pushed the box toward Joe.

“Oh?” Joe paused in opening his box, taking the opened one and grinning at the snapback cap nestled in the box. “Oh, is this from TuttiBella?” He snagged the note and let out a small cheer. “You always find me the best hats.” He pulled out the cap, turning it around to look at the front and grinned before turning it around and standing to walk up toward the camera a bit, holding it up for a better view. “Can you see it?” 

“Joe you’re too far left, my love.”

“Ah.” Joe adjusted his arms. “It’s a mock-up of the Straight Outta Compton poster but it says Straight Outta the Closet.”

Nicky groaned. “Joe that’s so cheesy.”

Joe flopped on the couch next to Nicky and pulled the hat on over his wide pompf of curls and twisted it backwards. “And yet you married me.”

“A decision I still question.”

Joe rolled his eyes but grinned when Nicky toyed with a small tuft of hair that spilled from the side of the hat. “Wait, there’s more?” He asked, glancing from the chat toward the box and pulled out a smaller box. It was labelled with Nile’s name. “Aha.”

Nile stood, stretching slightly to take the box while keeping her face from the camera. “Thanks TuttiBella, that book you recommended by Joseph Campbell was a really good read.” Nile settled on her chair and opened the box, pulling out a mug and stared at it for a long moment. “Bella, girl. Thank you for this.” She stood up, turning it so it was visible, a bit too close, on the camera. The sleek black mug had #BlackLivesMatter on it with the hashtag in the middle of a heart. “I know this is the one from their website, too.”

Joe smiled at Nile before pouting when Nicky took his hat away before he turned attention back to the half opened box in his lap. “Everyone is so thoughtful. You’re actually getting to know us and send us stuff that you think you’d like. It’s a bit weird, admittedly. Never thought we’d have fans like this, but it’s nice.” 

“We still feel new to experiencing this with you. It’s different.” Nicky expounded. “It’s sharing part of our life, you know. That’s scary.”

“Oh, here’s a question for you both,” Nile said softly, “and the person says that you don’t need to answer if it’s too personal. Do your families know about what you do for work? If so, what do they think?”

Nicky chuckled and Joe paused in opening the box as the two of them shared a long look. Joe looked to the camera a moment and then back to the box, thinking a moment before answering. “My family knows, my parents say they understand but it’s not the life they would have chosen for me, but as long as I’m happy they say they’re happy. That said I don’t go into detail.”

Nicky took the letter from the box Joe opened, then shifted, tucking one leg under his thigh as he sat back. “My parents and I don’t speak anymore. We send very few polite holiday cards to each other out of some sort of weird obligation, but they don’t know. Or if they know we haven’t spoken of it. My sister knows, though. She threatened Joe with garden shears the first time she met him in warning if he ever broke my heart.”

“They were _rusted_ and _ancient_. If I didn’t die from blood loss I would have definitely died from tetanus.” Joe recalled, voice slightly wistful. He turned his attention to the box and the contents. “Oh no.”

Nicky made a curious noise of inquiry before letting out a soft ‘oh no’ of his own as Joe upturned the box and several different packets of spicy Korean noodles poured over the top of the coffee table. Nicky stared at the camera, deadpan. “No.”

Nile cracked up. “C’mon, Nicky. You almost made it through your last bowl.”

“I felt sick for three days after, Nile! You and Booker and Quyhn are the ones who like this stuff.”

“I don’t mind the carbonara ones and the spicy cheese,” Joe admitted, peering through the packets. “The cheese kind of tempers it.” Joe plucked out a small ziplock bag. “They sent some kit kats for you, my heart.” He held the baggie out toward Nicky, who took it.

“Oh, the creme brulee, I’ve wanted to try this. You can have all the spicy food you want, I’m not sharing these.” He pulled out one of the small two fingered packets and unwrapped it, pulling out the slightly yellow tinged white chocolate and broke off one, biting it. He exhaled happily, finishing the piece and biting the second before pressing the leftover bite to Joe’s lips. “Lemon.”

“He doesn’t share, he says,” Nile muttered. Grinning when Nicky shot her a dry look. “You feeding Joe just got us a twenty dollar tip.”

Joe did a small dance in his spot in celebration. “Thank you.” He took a long sip of his bottle of water and looked down at the table. “Okay, two more and then we’ll check on Greyson and then the surprise, how does that sound?”

Excitement and emojis and a few more tips flooded in. Nicky picked up a box, long and relatively thin. He turned it around in his hands curiously before finding the catch for the pull tab and ripped it open. A large piece of driftwood wrapped in bubble wrap tumbled into his lap. He stared down at it for a moment, then looked back to the box. He pulled out a small satchel and a note. 

“I think someone is spoiling the baby in the house,” Nicky said. He unfolded the note. Grinning. “Okay, this is adorable.” He turned the paper to the camera to show the rather adorable cartoonish drawing of a red tailed boa snake wearing a long tube sweater and wrapped around a tripod leg. “Greyson isn’t allowed near the cameras, but he appreciates your spoiling. New smells and new perches are always good.” He opened the small satchel and pulled out a small but deftly crafted snake sized bright blue cowboy hat and a bandana embroidered with the letter ‘G’. 

Joe snickered. “Oh, we’re going to have to take so many pictures.”

Nicky carefully put everything aside as Joe pulled up the last, and largest, box. They pulled it across both of their laps as Joe slit the tape open. With a bit of maneuvering they managed to get the box off of the plastic wrapped item in the box. 

“It’s sturdy but kind of soft. Do you think it’s a blanket?” 

Nicky hummed, peeling at the plastic until it started to fall away. He stared for a long moment. “Wow,” he looked to the camera for a brief moment and then to the item again, “whoever sent this to us, thank you. This could not have been cheap.”

“What is it?” Nile asked, peering over. 

“It’s a liberator, one of the smaller ones.” Joe replied, yanking the cushion free of the plastic. “They’re a kind of sex furniature.” He settled it on his knees so that the bottom of the wedge was pointed toward his knees and the high point was against his chest. “They’re made of a sturdy kind of foam and have a removable cover, they’re supposed to really help with positions and comfort.”

Nicky stroked the cover of the cushion and then pressed in with his fingers, giving a soft noise of contentment. “You can angle it all kinds of ways.” He examined it for a moment, pressing his hand more fully into the material. “This is going to be great. We already have one small pillow but this one is bigger and the angle is different.”

Joe beamed again. “Nicky approved, you know it’s gotta be good.”

Nicky swatted Joe on the arm before standing to and bending down to take the cushion from Joe along with the box that contained the stroker. He let Joe tug him into a brief kiss before stepping off, out of camera sight and walking off toward their bedroom. Joe watched him go for a moment before starting to clear up the mess of unwrapping. He gave a smile as Nile tugged away the box of instant noodles and headed toward the kitchen. 

Joe pulled over the gifts for Greyson and peered at them. “I’ll have to wash the hat before we put it on him; does whoever sent this know if the driftwood was disinfected?” He peered toward the chat. “And don’t worry, we’ll catch up with Nicky in a bit.” He hummed as he read through some messages. “No idea, eh? It looks like it’s been treated but I’ll leave it for now and soak it tomorrow to disinfect it. For now, let’s take a walk.”

He stood up, moving over to the camera and carefully removed it from the tripod. He hefted it up. “Joe-vision. This is the other side of the living room, that’s where Nile was sitting, she’s moved to her office now, that’s the TV, that’s Andy’s triangular St. Andrew’s Cross that we haven’t moved into her dungeon yet, there’s Booker’s lonely, lonely Bromeliad,” Joe took a moment to zoom in on the plant in the cheery red pot that was listing a bit to the left. “Please send him horticultural books.”

There were a few soft pings of donations and chat tips and Joe laughed a bit. “Alright, here we go, moving to see the one everyone is actually here to see.” Joe walked, keeping the camera angled down a bit toward the floor. 

Stopping before the sliding door into the sunroom turned terrarium, Joe opened the latch slightly before disinfecting his hands with a bit of an apology for jostling the camera, sliding the door closed with his elbow as he stepped into the room. It was clear that whoever had designed the house meant for the room to be used for either some sort of all purpose veranda or a room full of plants. Which it was. Partly. 

“Greyson,” Joe called out. “Where are you?” He walked past a few of the plants, peering into the pool tucked in the corner. “Are you on your rock pile?” He peered past a few small trees. “You are. Well, I’m not gonna pick you up right now because you look like you’re sleepy.” Joe adjusted the camera a bit so that he could show the red tailed boa sunning itself in the window, lazily curled onto some basalt rock. “This is Greyson. He was Nicky’s originally but now he’s ours. Sometimes we take him out to play, but he ate earlier this morning so he’s probably feeling lazy.” The snake turned its head toward Joe, scenting the air, before sliding along into a fresh patch of sunlight. “Just wait, mister, we’ve got all kinds of new gifts for you.”

Joe zoomed in and out a few times before backing out of the room and closing the door. He set the camera down a moment as he disinfected his hands and then fumbled the camera up, turning it toward himself. “Alright, we’re going to take a five minute break and then we’ll be back with our subscriber surprise.” Turning off the one camera, Joe left it by Nile’s office, transferring the stream feed to the one in the room Nicky and he shared as well as Nile’s office. She’d restart the feed once they were settled and ready.

Walking into the bedroom, Joe paused by the desk, resting his hip against it, watching Nicky sprawled out on the low cushions beside the bed slightly propped up by their newly acquired foam wedge. Nicky was dressed in an oversized white t-shirt and a pair of lilac shaded underwear that bordered the line between a panty and a brief. Nicky had one hand curled under his head, the other lazily petting a small strip of exposed skin of his belly and thumb hooked on what looked like a connective chain for nipple clamps; their presence outlined through the thin material of the shirt. 

“Comfortable, Nicolo?” Joe asked, raking his eyes up his husband’s form. 

“Mmm. Join me?” He held up a small oval remote up toward Joe with a raised eyebrow and a well practiced ‘who me’ smirk.

Joe licked his lips, the remote was to a prostate angled vibrator, which meant that Nicky was probably going hands off. The teasing bastard. They’d agreed that the ‘viewer reward’ was something Nicky would pick for them reaching for their latest goal. Joe had picked the last one—he’d spent more than two hours painting over Nicky’s back and down his legs. It had ended in very energetic and laugh heavy sex. But, like with his personal work, Nicky tended to be more of a tease. It was one of the many things Joe loved about him. 

“Move forward so I can pillow you against my chest?”

Nicky nodded, shifting a bit, movements careful and slightly clumsy. Joe crossed toward Nicky, tapping the power button to the camera, glancing barely at the monitor. Another two minutes until they’d be live. Not that it really mattered, people tended to love coming in as if surprising them. Joe paused at one of the drawers they kept some of their supplies in and pulled it open, he sifted through the packets before picking one up and twisted his lips up. 

“We’ve got strawberry vanilla or pineapple mango.”

“We finished the mint ones last week. Strawberry is good.”

Joe nodded and tossed the small condom packet at Nicky, laughing when he flailed for it slightly. Joe moved over to the area Nicky was in, settling against the soft cushions and bean bag chairs and then let Nicky settle in between the vee of his legs. Nicky sighed as he settled against Joe’s chest, head tipping back to peer up at him and smile, pulling him into a languid kiss. Joe hummed, hooking one ankle over Nicky’s to unhurriedly rub along his calf and skimming his own hand under Nicky’s shirt. 

“These the new ones? The spider clamps?” Joe asked, thumb brushing just shy of Nicky’s areola. 

Nicky sucked in a breath, mouth pressing kisses along Joe’s jaw and throat. “Mmhm. You can adjust the grip.” 

Joe kissed along Nicky’s temple and into his hair. “You’re unfairly sexy, light of my eyes.”

Nicky huffed out a laugh, biting at Joe’s collarbone. “You’re one to talk.” 

Joe grinned, using his unoccupied hand to cradle Nicky’s head as he darted his tongue against his mouth, tugging ever so slightly at the chain under the fingers of his other hand. Nicky swore, mouth falling open with a rough gasp and his chest arched into the sensation. Joe grinned, pressing light kisses and bites along Nicky’s neck and the shoulder exposed by the overly large shirt. Nicky squirmed and Joe hushed him, picking up the remote for the toy he clicked a few times, pressing a kiss to Nicky’s jaw when Nicky gave a breathless nod as he found the right setting. 

“Hands, please.” Joe murmured, holding his hands out. Nicky threaded their fingers together, squeezing gently. Joe tugged at Nicky’s earlobe, tonguing the piercing playfully. “Good boy. You just stay there and enjoy yourself.”

Nicky nodded his head, smiling and turning his head to kiss Joe deeply as he flexed against the toy. “Help me get my shirt up?”

With their combined hands they rucked Nicky’s shirt up and Joe let out a punched-out noise at the sight. Nicky’s nipples were closed in the clamps, slightly reddened and contrasting from the rest of his skin. Joe rubbed his thumb over the abused skin and Nicky’s fingers flexed against his as he let out a whimper and his head slipped down Joe’s shoulder slightly. 

“Too sensitive?”

Nicky shook his head, looking toward Joe. He drew one of their linked hands up to his mouth to kiss. “S’good.” 

Joe smiled, kissing their joined hands as well before his smile grew when Nicky squirmed again with soft ‘oh, oh’ noises as the toy kicked up from the lull of it’s low vibration into a few quick bursts of sharper pleasure. Nicky’s heel pressed into the carpet as he rolled his hips toward the sensation, grunting a bit and then almost going lax as the sensation abated. 

Joe rubbed his knuckles along Nicky’s thighs. “You’re gorgeous like this. Flushed and wanting. Making a mess of yourself.”

Nicky gave a muted groan, watching Joe’s face through half-lidded eyes as he felt his cock twitch and felt wetness spread from his cock against the cotton of his underwear and his hips gave an aborted jerk toward the sensation. He shifted a bit, leaning further back into Joe, slumping lower down his chest, biting the edge of his mouth as he looked over himself, their tangled legs and the expanding wet spot over his crotch. 

Joe shifted his hold, one hand letting go of Nicky’s to curl under Nicky’s thigh and guide him in a better position. Nicky’s free arm hooked around Joe’s neck as he splayed against his lap, breathing heavy. Joe pressed their mouths together hungrily, his other hand guiding Nicky’s hand to grab at Joe’s clad thigh as he slipped his hand across the expanse of Nicky’s chest. He released the first clamp and Nicky shuddered hard, head falling back again. Nicky clung to Joe’s hair, keeping their faces close as he panted, licking at Joe’s mouth, biting at his lip. 

Joe’s hand cupped against Nicky’s chest, grinding against his freed nipple, rubbing it between his middle and forefingers. Nicky’s hands clenched and unclenched and he writhed, mouth opening and closing as they formed soundless pleas. Joe released the other clamp, hand moving to rub against the red, puffy flesh. 

Nicky’s hips jerked forward entirely unbidden and he nuzzled against Joe’s cheek, jaw, throat. He was making breathy, slightly wheezy noises. Joe cupped Nicky’s chin, tilting his head back before tonguing between his lips. Nicky licked back, uncoordinated and with reedy whines. 

Nicky’s orgasm was almost quiet, he pressed into Joe, the hand on Joe’s thigh grabbing for Joe’s teasing hand and gripping tight. His body started to shake from slow tremors as he rolled through pleasure, his head rolled against Joe’s shoulder and he seized, hips rabbiting back from the strong sensation before rolling forward as the toy milked him mercilessly. 

Joe kissed his temple again, smiling into the skin. “Off or low?”

Nicky tapped twice against Joe’s hand and Joe nodded, turning the toy onto low to let Nicky drift on the sensation. Nicky nuzzled back against Joe, peering up at him and then angled his hip a bit to rub against Joe. Joe hissed through his teeth and watched as Nicky rolled slowly in his arms, moving to pillow his head on Joe’s thigh. Joe was grateful they’d forgone getting out of comfortable loungewear as he helped Nicky pull his cock from his pants. Nicky hummed, pulled up the condom packet from the floor and opened it. 

Nicky cheeked the condom and in a well practiced move rolled it down Joe’s cock as he slid his mouth down. He gripped around the base and bobbed his head shallowly, more content to let Joe guide himself in and out of his mouth with easy thrusts and petting through his hair. Nicky relaxed back, letting Joe’s spit slick cock thrust through his fist and into his mouth. He pressed his tongue against the frenulum, hollowing his cheeks to suck as Joe withdrew. 

Joe murmured praise in Derja, Italian, English, fingers gliding through Nicky’s hair, happy to watch his husband lazily suckle at him. He cradled the back of Nicky’s head and Nicky stopped moving a moment, eyes flicking up to Joe’s face, holding his gaze. Joe grunted softly, fingers trailing along Nicky’s jaw and rocked his hips up in staccato bursts. Nicky moaned, eyes locked on Joe’s face, hands loosely held around Joe’s hips. 

Whereas Nicky sometimes got quiet, Joe got loud, gasping, praising, mouth endlessly running between talking sweetly and talking absolutely filthy. Joe thrust up fully once and Nicky’s throat was relaxed and open; he swallowed around Joe and Joe’s head fell back against the cushions. Nicky suckled until Joe stopped twitching and then pulled back, carefully removing the expended condom. 

Joe tugged him up insistently and Nicky slipped up Joe’s body, letting the two of them topple slightly into the cushions as they kissed. Nicky reached for the remote of the toy, turning it off with a quick press of his fingers. Joe peppered kisses over Nicky’s face and then mouthed over a superb bruise blooming on Nicky’s throat. 

“Love you. Anything you need from me right now?”

Nicky hummed. “Some skin on skin and a blanket?”

Joe nodded, pulling off his shirt and then settled back, letting Nicky rest against his chest as he covered them with a soft microfiber blanket. Joe stroked through Nicky’s hair and kissed the top of his head. 

“We hope you all enjoyed yourselves but we’re going to take some time now and touch base with the rest of you later,” Joe said softly, giving a small wave toward the camera. 

Nicky lifted his head a bit to more clearly look toward the camera. “See you all next week.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr [here](https://a-little-bit-of-ultra-violence.tumblr.com) and a twitter @bookwormywriter where you can contact me and flail.
> 
> You can also hit me up on the new fan discord [here](https://discord.gg/DwKHcym). We'd love to have you.
> 
> Also please leave a comment if you can; they really keep me motivated!


End file.
